Amor na Neve
by littledark
Summary: É noite de Natal e Kai sentese só até ouvir alguém chorar...será que o amor vai nascer, mesmo com tantos interesses? A minha primeira one shot! Espero que gostem e Feliz Natal!


**Esta fic é o meu primeiro one-shot e é um pouco diferente das que costumo escrever, mas espero que gostem! É dedicada a todos os meus amigos e todos aqueles que me têm apoiado aqui na Fanfiction! Espero que tenham um bom natal!**

**Amor na neve:**

**Estava a andar pelo jardim. Era noite de Natal e nevava muito; uma noite perfeita para todos os que estavam dentro das suas casas, alegres à volta da lareira, prontos para abrir os seus presentes.**

**Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso irónico: para ele aquela noite era uma noite como outra qualquer, não estava alegre e não esperava receber nenhuma prenda.**

**Era apenas Kai Hiwatari e estava só.**

**Tudo tinha começado umas semanas antes quando recebera uma chamada do Japão. Tyson estava a planear uma festa de Natal e ia reunir todos os seus amigos, mas o dojo não era suficientemente grande. Então, como Kai era um dos convidados e tinha varias mansões, poderiam fazer a festa numa delas. **

**Embora não tivesse gostado muito da ideia de ter tanta gente na sua casa, também não lhe apetecia passar o Natal a aturar os convidados e sócios do avô, por isso decidiu fazer a festa de Tyson no mesmo dia da do avô. Seria divertido ver os convidados "snobes" com Tyson e Daichi à mesa.**

**Embora no princípio tivesse corrido tudo muito bem (o avô quase teve um enfarte quando viu os seus inimigos à mesa e os cozinheiros estavam quase a ter um ataque cardíaco de tanta agitação) começou a sentir-se mal naquele ambiente de festa. Todos tinham alguém com quem passar aquele dia especial: Tyson tinha a Hilary; Max a Mariam; Ray a Mariah; Kenny a Emily e até o Daichi tinha uma rapariguinha morena que tinha acabado de conhecer. Sentia a falta de alguém com quem estar e que o compreendesse verdadeiramente. Nessas alturas odiava a sua personalidade: era tão frio que não sabia conviver com os outros. Além disso o avô teimava que ele devia arranjar uma noiva e apresentava-lhe raparigas que só lhe provocavam sono. Tinha 21 anos e tinha consciência de que era um rapaz bonito e, como era rico, tinha imensas pretendentes. Mas será que não existia nenhuma com quem pudesse ter uma conversa que não incluísse as compras do dia?**

-É escusado, estarei sempre só! –**suspirou Kai encostando-se a uma árvore. Estava assim há já alguns minutos quando ouviu o som de passos. Abriu os olhos e viu uma figura feminina a atravessar o jardim e a sentar-se numa das pedras da deslumbrante fonte do jardim com os braços cruzados. Kai estava prestes a ignorá-la quando a ouviu soluçar.**

-"_Deve ser alguma menina mimada"- _**pensou. Mas como os soluços não paravam, decidiu ir ter com ela.**

**Como estava escuro, não dava para ver bem a rapariga, apenas conseguia distinguir um ou outro traço e os folhos do vestido de cerimónia. A rapariga tinha longos cabelos cacheados e parecia elegante.**

-Passa-se alguma coisa**?- perguntou Kai educadamente**

-Ora, deixe-me em paz! O que é que o senhor acha que pode fazer por mim?

-"_Que mal educada! E eu ainda me preocupei. Hnf Mas é noite de Natal…não a posso deixar assim…"_Hnf, só queria ajudar, mas se não quer**….- acrescentou controlando a vontade de se ir embora**

-Desculpe eu ter sido mal educada**- murmurou enquanto limpava as lágrimas com as mãos- **Mas ninguém me pode ajudar! Muito menos um empregado!-**suspirou**

-Empregado?- **perguntou Kai completamente surpreso**

-Sim! Não é? Então o que está aqui a fazer a esta hora**?- perguntou a medo. Seria algum ladrão?**

-Sim, claro…só não pensei que conseguisse distinguir-me…-**mentiu. Talvez ficasse a saber algo de interessante se ela não soubesse que ele era o neto do dono da casa**

-Ah, que alívio! Por momentos pensei que fosse um ladrão!

-Porque estavas a chorar?- **Kai sentiu-se um idiota. A verdade é que não tinha tacto nenhum. Se fosse o Ray tentaria começar uma conversa agradável e animar a rapariga, mas como não era, a sua frieza teria de servir.**

- O meu pai teima que eu tenho de me casar- **disse a custo- **acha que se eu estiver casada com alguém importante que os seus negócios vão melhorar ainda mais e além disso diz que já está na altura de eu ter um noivo.

-"_Parece o meu avô…" _E não queres? "_Dah! Claro que não! Se quisesse não estava para aí a chorar…"_

_-_É claro que não!- **disse levantando-se e parecendo decidida**- Eu não me quero casar, muito menos com o idiota que ele me arranjou!- **Falou indignada**- Tu és empregado desta casa, não és?

-Er, sou

-Então conheces o neto do Hiwatari?

-Sim. Porquê? Não me digas que é ele que o teu pai quer que seja teu noivo!

-É! - **falou penosa -** E eu nunca o vi na minha vida! Ele nunca aparece nas festas. Deve ser um parvo mimado que gosta de estar em casa sem fazer nada...ou então só gosta de sair com todas as raparigas que lhe aparecem à frente! Mas o meu pai e o avô dele estiveram a falar e acho que a minha opinião não conta muito. Vou ter de conhecê-lo hoje**.- voltando a sentar-se** – Eu ainda tinha esperança de que ele faltasse, mas o meu pai já o viu. Foi por isso que fugi da festa.

-Compreendo…ninguém tem o direito de interferir na nossa vida. O meu av..quer dizer, o avô do Kai está sempre a tentar arranjar-lhe uma noiva.

-A sério? Sempre pensei que com os rapazes isso não acontecesse. Bem, a partir de hoje a minha vida não vai voltara ser igual. Se eu não conseguir conquistá-lo…vou ter de me casar com um dos sócios do meu pai e terei de ir viver para França.

-E não podes fazer nada?- **perguntou incrédulo. Tudo bem, o avô andava sempre a queixar-se, mas não o obrigava a casar-se com ninguém. Isso era impensável no século XXI, mas talvez nas famílias mais antiquadas isso ainda acontecesse. **

-Não. Principalmente porque sei que se não aceitar, será uma vergonha para os meus pais, e isso pode destruir os nossos negócios. Até agora tenho conseguido evitar que me casem, mas só porque o meu pai tem esperança de que consiga um partido mais forte. Por outro lado, se ele aceitar, não consigo imaginar viver com uma pessoa que odeio!

-Ann Katerine! Onde estás**?- A rapariga deu um salto assustada quando ouviu uma voz de homem onde se notava alguma impaciência **

-Oh não! O meu pai já deu pela minha falta! Tenho de ir. Obrigada por me teres ouvido.

-Anne Katerine, com quem é que estás a falar?- **perguntou um homem. Parecia alto e estava furioso.-** Quem é esse?- **perguntou com desprezo dirigindo-se a Kai**

-Papá, é só um empregado, não lhe faças nada.

-Um empregado**?- mesmo com toda a escuridão, Kai conseguiu notar a raiva nos olhos daquele homem-** Não te quero ver com nenhum empregado! Hoje vais ficar noiva, a bem ou a mal, e proíbo-te de teres algum namorico com um empregado!- **gritou enquanto empurrava rudemente a filha pelo braço.**- E tu, volta para o trabalho e afasta-te da minha filha!

-Animal- **murmurou Kai enquanto ainda ouvia alguns soluços.-** Anne Katerine, lamento o que te fiz.

**Kai ficou a sentir-se ainda pior depois daquele encontro. Tinha ficado com muita pena de Ann. Só com alguns minutos de conversa tinha visto até que ponto a rapariga sofria e o pai era um monstro, via-se perfeitamente que tratava a filha como um objecto. Teria de ir ao jantar e dizer que não a Anne.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Kai tinha acabado de entrar na sala quando uma das empregadas o veio chamar.**

-Kai, até que enfim! Senhor Bristoff, este é o meu neto, Kai Hiwatari. Kai, este é o senhor Bristoff e esta linda jovem é a sua filha, Anne Katerine- **apresentou Voltaire**

-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Kai. Tenho a certeza de que a minha filha pensa o mesmo, não é Katerine?- **disse um homem alto de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos cinzas dando um pequeno encontrão à filha, forçando-a a dizer um sim- **Senhor Voltaire, e se fossemos discutir alguns negócios? O seu neto poderia fazer companhia à Anne enquanto falamos.

-Boa ideia. Porta-te bem Kai.

**Kai olhou pela primeira vez para Anne e não conseguiu evitar um olhar de espanto. Quando a vira estava muito escuro e ela só lhe tinha parecido elegante, mas agora, via que era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados que passavam a cintura, tendo parte deles entrançados, dando o efeito de estar a usar uma fita. Os seus olhos eram castanhos também e tinha a pele muito clara e lábios rosados. O seu vestido era azul clarinho com alguma roda e rendado. Tinha a cara abaixada e os braços cruzados, pelo que Kai percebeu que estava amuada.**

-Er, boa noite Anne**.- falou. Teria ela reconhecido a sua voz?**

-Boa noite.- **falou mal-humorada –** Podemos ir lá fora um momento?- **perguntou.**

-Claro.- **dirigindo-se para uma varanda.** – O que querias dizer? **- Anne inspirou fundo e continuou sem sequer o olhar**

-Eu vou directa ao assunto senhor Kai. Penso que não é estúpido e percebeu os planos dos nossos familiares**.- voltou a inspirar**- E desde já o aviso que é melhor acabar já com estas falsidades todas. Eu não me tenciono casar, falar ou fazer qualquer coisa consigo, portanto é melhor ir-me embora. E não quero o seu dinheiro para nada. Pronto, falei. **– tinha-lhe custado muito dizer aquilo, pois sabia o que teria de fazer e tinha medo da reacção do pai, mas era o mais honesto a fazer. Esperava muita coisa de Kai; que falasse indignado, que a ignorasse, ou expulsasse mas nunca tinha imaginado o que acontecera: Kai começara a rir-se. Lentamente levantou os olhos e quando viu Kai sentiu-se corar. Ele era sem dúvida muito bonito, o rapaz mais bonito que tinha visto.-** "_Mas no que é que estás a pensar Anne Katerine! Ele não passa de um parvo! Um parvo bonito, mas um parvo, por isso, ignora-o!"_

-Desculpa estar-me a rir, mas diz-me, porque é que pensas tão mal de mim?

-Porque…porque…olha, eu não sei exactamente porquê, mas tenho a certeza de que és um…

-Um convencido que anda atrás de todas as raparigas**?- perguntou divertido com a atrapalhação dela. Não era cego e conseguia ver perfeitamente como ela tinha ficado corada**

-Eu já ouvi essa voz!- **exclamou com os olhos muito abertos**- Ai que vergonha! Então tudo aquilo que disse…- **muito confusa**- Mas tu disseste que eras um empregado…

-Foste tu que pensaste isso de mim primeiro. Eu só concordei.- **enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha**

-Eu peço muitas desculpas! Eu…eu…eu vou-me embora!- **começando a dirigir-se à porta da varanda**

**Embora na altura não soubesse bem porquê, Kai segurou-a e fechou a porta, puxando-a levemente para si-** Porque é que mudaste de ideias? Porque é que me disseste tudo aquilo e não fizeste o que te mandaram?- **perguntou suavemente**

-Porque não era certo. Se eu fingisse que gostava de ti estava a ser como todas as outras.- **disse sentindo um pequeno arrepio. Não estava a gostar nada de se ver ali trancada com ele, e gostava ainda menos de estar a gostar da forma como ele a encarava**

-E é verdade que não gostas de mim**?- perguntou olhando directamente para os olhos dela e levantando-lhe o rosto obrigando-a a encará-lo. **

**Anne sentiu-se corar quando viu aqueles olhos cinzentos (da 2ª fase) olhar para os dela. Não estava a conseguir soltar-se. Em qualquer outra situação teria afastado o rapaz e dado-lhe um estalo, agindo como o coração lhe dizia, como sempre, mas não com ele. Estava prestes a dizer que era verdade, que o odiava, que por causa dele tinha passado maus momentos mas ouviu-se responder outra coisa**

-Não. Agora já não é verdade. Eu gosto. Gosto de ti.

**Kai deu um dos seus raros sorrisos, era essa a resposta que ele esperava, e antes que ela se afastasse, debruçou-se sobre ela e deu-lhe um suave beijo. Primeiro Anne resistiu, mas depois deixou-se abraçar por Kai e correspondeu, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais.**

-Eu também. E fico feliz de ter vindo a esta festa e de te ter conhecido.**-falou abraçando-a-** E não digo isto a todas as raparigas**- irónico**

-Eu só disse isso porque era assim que te imaginava!- **falou brincalhona**

-E eu achava que tu não passavas de uma menina mimada. Mas não, tu és diferente. E fico muito feliz por te ter visto hoje à noite.

-E eu fico feliz por tu seres como eu sempre quis que tu fosses e que o meu pai me tenha obrigado a conhecer-te.

-Voltamos para a festa? Acho que está na hora de abrir os presentes- **disse estendendo-lhe a mão-** Se bem que tenha recebido o melhor de todos. Anne?- sussurou-lhe ao ouvido

-Sim?

-Queres casar comigo?

-Claro que sim, Kai! – **exclamou feliz**

**Pela primeira vez, Kai sentiu-se verdadeiramente feliz. Não se importava minimamente com o pai de Anne ou Voltaire porque sabia que o amor de Anne era verdadeiro.**

**Sorriu enquanto voltava a começar a nevar. Aquele tinha sido o melhor Natal de toda a sua vida, e o primeiro de muitos.**

**FIM!**

**E pronto, acabou! Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews! **


End file.
